Radioactive liquids such as decontamination liquids or other aqueous radioactive waste solutions are often subjected to electrochemical decomposition as described in German Patent No. 2,449,588. The subsequent evaporation of the liquids which is intended to produce a substantial reduction in the quantities of waste which finally have to be stored can then be carried out with the minimum of difficulty. In this connection, reference can be made to European patent publication No. 01 62 356 Al.
Electrochemical decomposition of organic and inorganic materials contained in radioactive aqueous solutions has proved its value with respect to many such solutions.